The present invention relates generally to Gregorian reflector antenna systems, and more particularly, to a Gregorian reflector antenna system having a subreflector optimized for an elliptical antenna aperture.
The assignee of the present invention deploys communication satellites containing communications systems. Gregorian reflector antenna systems are typically used on such communication satellites. Previously deployed Gregorian reflector antenna systems have not used a subreflector having a surface that is optimized when the aperture produced by the main reflector is an ellipse.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a Gregorian reflector antenna system having a subreflector optimized for an elliptical antenna aperture.